1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates in general to the field of information handling system cable connections, and more particularly to a system and method for a multimode TV Out connection from an information handling system for display of Component Out signals by a television.
2. Description of the Related Art
As the value and use of information continues to increase, individuals and businesses seek additional ways to process and store information. One option available to users is information handling systems. An information handling system generally processes, compiles, stores, and/or communicates information or data for business, personal, or other purposes thereby allowing users to take advantage of the value of the information. Because technology and information handling needs and requirements vary between different users or applications, information handling systems may also vary regarding what information is handled, how the information is handled, how much information is processed, stored, or communicated, and how quickly and efficiently the information may be processed, stored, or communicated. The variations in information handling systems allow for information handling systems to be general or configured for a specific user or specific use such as financial transaction processing, airline reservations, enterprise data storage, or global communications. In addition, information handling systems may include a variety of hardware and software components that may be configured to process, store, and communicate information and may include one or more computer systems, data storage systems, and networking systems.
Information handling systems have become increasingly popular tools to present multimedia information. As processor speeds and memory storage capacity have increased, information handling systems have even found a niche as entertainment centers to store and then play audio and video files, such as music stored in the MP3 format and movies compressed as DVDs in the MPEG II standard. Portable information handling systems are particularly popular for playing multimedia information. For instance, businessmen who travel often rely on portable information handling systems for performing business functions, such as display of presentations at business meetings, and for entertainment during the down time invariably associated with travel, such as playing music or watching a DVD movie on the portable information handling system integrated display. In order to further enhance the entertainment functionality of information handling systems, manufacturers have incorporated TV Out capability that outputs a television signal from the information handling system in a format that plays on a television.
One difficulty that arises with the communication of information from an information handling system to a television is that the quality of the video and audio is often degraded in the conversion from digital formats used to save the information and analog formats used by televisions. For example, composite video used by conventional televisions displays video information at relatively low resolution with a single signal that combines luminance, color and synchronization information. Super video is more commonly found in portable information handling systems and typically outputs better quality video than composite video with two separate signals. High definition television signals, known as component video, provide the highest currently available standardized television picture. Component video sends video information in three separate signals, a Y signal with luminance information, a Pr signal with color information and a Pb signal with synchronization information. Typically portable information handling systems output a single type of video signal, such as super video, and use adaptive connectors that convert the output signal to other types of signals, such as composite video. For example, one conventional connector connects to a VGA port of an information handling system and converts the RGB signals to a desired output, such as component video. However, the quality of the component signal is degraded since the process of output the component signal involves multiple conversions of the video information between digital and analog formats. For instance, the VGA graphics card converts digital video information to analog RGB signals, the connector converts the analog RGB signals to digital information and then reconverts the digital information to analog component signals.